


Meta-Crisis Victorious: Transformed

by janai



Series: The Meta-Crisis Victorious Saga [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: On his search for the green star, he locates the Rift. The TARDIS is not happy.
Relationships: Bonnie - Relationship, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: The Meta-Crisis Victorious Saga [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849006
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Meta-Crisis Victorious: Transformed

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but is paving the way for the new, new, new, new Doctor.  
> I have been catching up on writing and have written the chapter where the Doctor...well...you'll see. (Heh, heh, heh).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the search for the green star, the Doctor finds the Rift. This inspires a change and an new attitude which is not appreciated by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets up the approaching changes as he becomes the new, new, new, new Doctor. I did not note much in the way of additional tags as they will change chapter by chapter. This one I would label as Introspection and Development.

The Doctor did not require sleep like he did when he was half-Human. In fact, he did not have to deal with a lot of the humanly issues he had been dealt through the Meta-Crisis. Deodorant, frequent trips to the loo, shaving, getting hair cuts, bad breath were almost things of the past. Of course, he still loved to eat and had not lost his taste for sweets and junk food. His Time Lord metabolism allowed him to pig out then processed every molecule of food to nourish his body. Very little went to waste and had to be expelled.

The return of many of his lost abilities filled him with delight now. In fact, he felt more alive and full of hope at the possibilities ahead of him. The fear and worry that he had felt after the changes had begun were gone. He was a whole new man and he reveled in the power of being a Time Lord. The only downside that he saw was Rose. He felt she was not as accepting of his changes and this bothered him at times. However, she had loved him as a full Time Lord and he figured she would wholly accept him soon enough.

_She'll come around because she loves me and is my wife and bond-mate. I now have the power to give her whatever she wants without the hang-ups of Him. He is a weakling coward who could have had Rose and become so much more!_

The Doctor padded into the console room wearing slippers and shorts; his hair was a riot from his recent activities. Recent, very wonderful, activities which had tired himself out enough that he had taken a 25.2 minute kip. His lean physique was bordering on underweight from his recent trials and tribulations. His belly was concave, his hips jutted out and his ribs and spine could be counted; he felt great!

The dim room lightened up at his entrance and he strode eagerly to the monitor and touched the screen. He was hoping for locations for the elusive green stars and so was unprepared for the flashing mauve screen.

Touching the screen, a star map appeared and he twitched, eyes going wide. He saw a jagged black slash like a festering wound with sections of red, orange and blue energy. The Rift. This source of the poison which was seeping through and had found the one Time Lord that existed. The miasma that had triggered his transformation to becoming a full Time Lord...and something more. This was also the place where he, during his Spirit Quest, had heard the telepathic voices promising help and so much more. _Brilliant!_

Excited, he plotted the coordinates and programmed them in so that he could go to the Rift. As he did, the TARDIS shivered slightly and protested.

"S'okay," he murmured, "I am not planning on getting too close."

The ship responded with another unhappy sound and shuddered again in protest. He scowled with displeasure and glared at the console with narrowed eyes.

"You will do as I ask!" he growled, slapping both hands down on the edge. " I am your Time Lord and you will obey me!"

She emitted several mournful sounds and she grudgingly acquiesced; satisfied, he engaged the flight control. The rotor brightened and started up in motion. He felt the moment they entered the Vortex and were on their way to the Rift.

"Much better," he growled as he turned away to leave; the lights flickered in protest which he ignored as he stormed out.

Rose was still fast asleep when he entered their bedroom. At the sight of his precious human, he could feel his anger drain away. He licked his lips at the thought of their earlier activities and made for the ensuite. After a quick shower , he quietly left their room to seek out the wardrobe. 

The wardrobe was not half as grand as the one in his original TARDIS but it did contain a variety of clothing and accessories. He strode over to his section and thoughtfully dug through the offerings. He needed a change, something to complement his new sense of self. He passed by his usual pinstripes _(too dull_ ) his favorite selection of colorful jeans ( _Piffle_ ) until a pair of denims caught his eye. They were midnight black and he eagerly pulled them off the hanger to give them a critical once-over. Perfect! He quickly pulled them on and appreciated how they hugged his slender lower half like a glove.

Next it was a search for a shirt or jumper which would compliment the black of the jeans. A grey, long sleeved Henley caught his attention and he pulled it on over his narrow torso. He added a black leather belt and a pair of solid black Converse before checking his outfit out in the floor length 3-way mirror. _Brilliant!_ He preened as he turned this way and that then grinned and nodded once.

At that moment he felt the ship leave the vortex and grinned broadly. They had arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: First Contact! The Doctor finds the telepathic race he has been searching for and receives the help that they have promised. A hidden agenda is revealed!

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: First Contact! The Doctor finds the race of telepaths and receives a gift. Or will it be a curse?
> 
> I use music to inspire some of the scenes in my stories. Having studied filmmaking, I like to have a music score as a backdrop for the plot event. My inspirations? Enigma, Yanni, The Piano Guys and Imagine Dragons.


End file.
